Hedgehogs In An Elevator
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Sonic and Amy both get stuck in an elevator together. Of course, things start a bit wary if weird, but it only gets worse from there on... of course, Shadow and Silver eventually get trapped inside an elevator alongside them, much to their dismay. Officially my 800th fanfic!
1. Exactly What It Says On The Can

**Hedgehogs In An Elevator**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: This is going to be a fun story. Also, it's the 800th. Or it would have been if I hadn't deleted stuff... wait, I didn't delete anything. Oh well.

* * *

Sonic The Hedgehog was running all around Station Square and the various levels surrounding it as he then bumped into Amy Rose, who smiled as she giggled, holding her hands together behind her back. It was nighttime in the crowded metropolis, with Shadow The Hedgehog and Silver The Hedgehog both having finished going on an adventure with Amy, the two at the Station Square Pizza Hut.

"Agh! _Amy!?_" Sonic exclaimed as he placed his hands on his head, his eyes widening. "What are you doing here?"

Amy giggled as she moved her hands around. "Oh Sonic, I came here because-"

Sonic shuddered upon hearing Amy muttering the word 'came'. Amy opened her eyes as she realized what she said, gasping as she slightly blushed, covering her mouth with both of her hands.

"Oh gosh, excuse me for that language!" Amy exclaimed as she held Sonic's hands together. "Anyway, I was waiting for you to show up! I got something for you!"

"Great..." Sonic muttered as he lowered his eyes, glancing to the right. "So... where is it?"

"Follow me... and I won't set you free!" Amy giggled as she dragged Sonic with her to a nearby hotel, rushing right into the elevator as they got in the only one that wasn't occupied.

Upon getting into the elevator, the two anthropomorphic hedgehogs stood next to each other as they looked up at the elevator meter, glancing at each other as Amy held her hands together in front, with Sonic placing his hands on his hips.

"So, is this present at the top of this hotel?" Sonic asked as he turned his head to Amy.

Amy nodded, smiling as she opened her eyes. "Yeah! You'll like it, I guarantee!"

Several seconds passed as the elevator slowly passed the second floor, with the two both looking around as they wondered how to make conversation, with Sonic impatiently tapping his left foot as he folded his arms, Amy slowly moving her hips as she kept smiling.

"So... this hotel's pretty nice," Amy stated as she turned to Sonic.

Sonic rolled his eyes as he nodded his head. "Yeah, sure is..." He sighed in annoyance as he closed his eyes, knowing that it was going to be a very long elevator ride...


	2. Can You Feel The Elevator Ride?

Sonic and Amy were both still in the elevator in the huge hotel, waiting for the elevator to reach the top of the hotel, with Amy merrily holding her hands together as she moved back and forth, with Sonic sighing as music started to play, it being an elevator remix of Sonic R's Can You Feel The Sunshine.

"Aww... doesn't this remix sound cute?" Amy giggled as she turned to Sonic, who simply had his arms folded.

"Cute would not be the word to describe it, Ames." Sonic remarked as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head with his right hand, his left hand on his hip. "How many floors does this hotel have?"

Amy shrugged as she shook her head, having no idea herself. "I assumed that the most this had was 20 floors, since it was a hotel and all..."

Silence. Amy coughed as she turned to Sonic, who had his arms wrapped around the back of his head as he let out a disgruntled sigh.

"To think, I could be out in Seaside Hill, running around at the speed of sound in City Escape, or trying to brave through the glitches in Crisis City..." Sonic muttered as he closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Instead, I'm stuck inside a friggin' elevator. With my number one fan girl, no doubt."

"Oh Sonic, isn't this just romantic?" Amy pleaded as she placed her hands on her face, smiling as she lowered her eyes. "I mean, don't get me wrong, the elevator's taking a bit longer than it should, but I feel so great sharing this time with you."

Sonic sighed again as he turned to Amy, somewhat smiling as he nodded his head. "Well, at least I'm not alone. That makes me feel somewhat better."

Smiling at each other, the two hedgehogs glanced back up at the elevator meter, seeing it go past the fourth floor as they were thinking to themselves, trying to get some mileage out of the awkward situation.

"_This is probably how Eggman felt when he was stuck in that white dimension..._" Sonic thought to himself as he began tapping his right foot several times.

"_This is how Rouge must have felt when she had to wait to get into Twinkle Park by herself..._" Amy mumbled to herself as she began playing around with her fingers, glancing down at the floor.

As the elevator slowly passed the fifth floor, Sonic and Amy glanced at each other, smiling as they nodded their heads, glancing back at the elevator meter, and then turning to each other, blinking.

"...did you hear about the circus fire?" Amy stated in an attempt to get some humor out of the situation, placing her hands behind her back. "I heard it was in tents."

Sonic winced, but upon getting the joke, laughed loudly as he wrapped his right arm around Amy, who giggled in response to Sonic's laughter. Maybe this elevator ride wouldn't be so bad after all.

...Right?


	3. Amy Rose's Stomach Growls

The elevator continued to slowly go up as Amy Rose's stomach grumbled loudly, with Amy slightly blushing as she felt her hands together in the front, with Sonic glancing at Amy as he noticed the sound of her deep pitched grumbling belly.

"You ripped one already?" Sonic remarked as he had his eyes lowered, his arms wrapped around the back of his head.

Amy puffed her face cheeks as she shook her head, placing her hands on her growling stomach. "No, Sonic! I'm just kinda hungry!"

"Kinda... hungry?" Sonic stated as he tilted his head to the right.

Amy nodded as she somewhat frowned, rubbing her growling belly with her right hand, her left arm going to the side. "Yeah... my tummy's making this rumbling because I haven't had anything to eat since last night..." She sighed as she closed her eyes, tilting her head back up. "Well, we should be near the top of the hotel soon."

"...Good to know." Sonic added as he was still tapping his left foot impatiently. "There's only so much that I can wait in this elevator..."

As Sonic and Amy kept on waiting, as they were continuing to wait impatiently for the elevator to reach the top floor, much to their surprise, Silver The Hedgehog suddenly turned up in the elevator, with Sonic and Amy both widening their eyes in shock.

"_Silver?_" Sonic and Amy stated as they glanced at each other oddly, then turned back to Silver, their jaws dropped.

Silver rubbed the back of his head with his left hand as he placed his right hand on his hip, sighing as he shook his head, wearing his red Pizza Hut work shirt. "Yeah... I have no idea how I came here, either. All I remember is that I was delivering pizzas in the Splash Canyon, and then all of a sudden the GUN Truck came out of nowhere, chasing me until I tripped over a pebble and fell right towards the water, only to suddenly be teleported right out of there!" He opened his eyes as he rolled his left hand around. "I still don't understand how I got here, but I'm just relieved that I don't have to deal with that stupid truck anymore."

"Believe me," Sonic chuckled as he placed his hands on Silver's shoulders, shaking his head. "Between waiting on this stupid slow elevator and being chased by a deranged, insane truck, I'll take the truck any day."


	4. The Awkward Elevator Ride

Sonic, Amy, and Silver all glanced at each other as they tried to make the best of waiting in the elevator, with the elevator itself going past the seventh floor, and Amy's stomach continuing to grumble every now and then.

"So, I take it that you were having a good pizza delivery," Sonic commented as he pointed at Silver with his right hand, his left hand on his hip.

Silver sighed as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "Well, it was, in regards to the fact that I did manage to deliver the pizzas, as usual. I don't like having a huge bloodthirsty truck chasing me down, however."

"Oh man..." Amy commented as she felt her stomach growl again, slightly blushing. "I'm getting hungrier from all this talk about pizza..."

"I'm sorry, Amy." Silver apologized as he held his hands together, walking up to Amy. "I didn't mean to make you feel more famished. It's rather unintentional that I make people feel... well, a little awkward..."

Speaking of awkward, the several next seconds were full of pure awkwardness as Silver coughed, rubbing the back of his head. Sonic folded his arms as Amy touched her fingertips together, blinking as she glanced at Sonic.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that we're near the top of this hotel," Amy stated as she smiled, grabbing Sonic's hands and holding them together as she smiled, looking at Sonic. "This elevator won't stop me from giving you the best gift you ever received!"

"It better be a really tasty chilli dog..." Sonic groaned as he rolled his eyes back.

Amy giggled as she closed her eyes. "Oh, believe me, it's way better than some chilli dog!" She promised, her grin getting wider.

Silver placed his hands on his hips as he shook his head at Sonic. "Do you always think about chilli dogs, Sonic?"

Sonic was going to make a sly remark when suddenly Shadow The Hedgehog made a shocking appearance in the elevator, having been teleported there via Chaos Control, with the black hedgehog being surprised just as much as the other three hedgehogs.

"What the hell?" Shadow commented as he folded his arms, shaking his head. "How did I go from talking with Omega in the Carnival Night Zone to appearing in this cramped elevator?"

"Cramped?" Silver gawked as he turned his head to the right, noticing plenty of room in the elevator, moving his hands about as he turned his attention back to Shadow. "This elevator barely has anyone in it!"

Shadow sighed as he shook his head, pointing at Sonic with his right hand. "I have a feeling that you have something to do with it, faker."

"Peh! You wish!" Sonic exclaimed as he then pointed at Amy with both of his hands. "Ames here was the one who dragged me into this stupid elevator!"

"_Hey!_" Amy growled as she slapped Sonic across the face with her left hand. "Don't pin the whole blame on me! It's not my fault that this elevator is slow as shit!"

Silence, as the four hedgehogs all felt awkward, wondering how long it would take for the elevator ride to end as the elevator was barely reaching the ninth floor.


	5. They Get Out Of The Elevator

Sonic, Amy, Silver, and Shadow were all still in the elevator as the elevator has passed the twelfth floor, with Shadow placing his hands on his hips.

"All right, is there anything special awaiting us at the top?" Shadow asked as he glanced at Amy.

Amy smiled as she wagged her right index finger. "Well, I got something for Sonic.. and it's super special!"

Sonic scoffed as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm not looking forward to it the more I hear about it..."

"Sonic, come on." Silver commented as he nudged Sonic with his right elbow. "Cheer up once in a while."

The elevator then reached the thirteenth floor, with Amy's stomach continuing to grumble as Amy giggled in embarrassment, Shadow and Silver taking notice.

"Are you all right?" Shadow asked as he felt nervous. "Your stomach keeps on making noises."

Amy smiled sheepishly as she placed her hands on her rumbling belly. "Oh, I'm just feeling a little hungry, that's all!"

"I hope that's the only thing you're feeling..." Silver remarked as he folded his arms together, tilting his head back.

Finally, the elevator reached the last floor, the fourteenth floor, with the hedgehogs all gasping in joy as they ran right out of the elevator, pushing various random humans out of the way as they looked for a way to the rooftop. Spotting the stairs, Sonic dashed up first, with Amy, Shadow, and Silver all following as the four anthropomorphic hedgehogs were now on the rooftop.

"_Finally!_" Sonic exclaimed joyfully as he stretched his arms, breathing in the air as he placed his hands on his hips. "I'm so glad to be out of there!"

Amy giggled as she approached Sonic, her hands behind her back. "Well, Sonic, I got that special gift for you..."

"Lay it on me!" Sonic exclaimed as he held his hands out, his eyes closed as he was hoping for something good. "Come on chilli dog..."

Shadow and Silver exchanged looks with each other as Amy giggled, giving Sonic a big hug, with Sonic gawking as he widened his eyes in fright.

"A big, comfy hug!" Amy exclaimed as she hugged Sonic tightly, smiling widely as she had her eyes closed, enjoying the moment.

Sonic screamed as he tried pulling away from Amy's tight grasp, but couldn't as Shadow and Silver both chuckled at the sight before them, the elevator ride being worth seeing Sonic panicking from Amy's hug.

**The End...**

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"_...or is it?_" Cubot stated as he was snooPING AS usual, hiding behind the pillar containing the staircase as he was watching Sonic being hugged by Amy.


	6. They're Trapped Back In The Elevator

Cubot panted as he reached Doctor Eggman's secret lair near the abanoned Mystic Ruins, his robotic hands on his yellow, cube shaped head, standing before the giant metallic doors that led into Robotnik's lair.

"Doc! _Doc!_" Cubot shouted as he waved his hands, trying to get Dr. Eggman's attention.

The huge metallic doors opened, with Dr. Eggman appearing in the doorway, standing tall and proud as he placed his hands on his egg shaped hips.

"What is it, Cubot? Can't you see I'm very busy?" Eggman grumbled as he did not look pleased."

Cubot moved his hands around as he explained to Dr. Eggman, "I saw Sonic and his hedgehog friends in Station Square. Apparently from what I heard, they were all trapped inside an elevator!"

"...They were, eh...?" Eggman remarked as he chuckled, tapping his fingertips together as he was immediately brainstorming an idea.

And awful, wicked idea.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_One Week Later..._

Sonic was rolling around at the speed of sound in the Soleanna Forest, enjoying the cool spring breeze as he was zipping up and down and all around the trees in the wide open plains, taking in the beautiful view of the ruins of the Duke Of Soleanna's vast palace.

"Man, this place is tight!" Sonic commented as he looked up at the castle, folding his arms. "Yet something about this place seems awfully familiar... and not in a good way... hrmm..."

However, Sonic wouldn't dwell on the thought for long, as he immediately smelled the strong scent of chilli dogs. Rushing over to where the smell was coming from, Sonic joyfully gasped as a huge pile of chilli dogs were right in front of him.

"Aww right!" Sonic exclaimed as he munched down on the chilli dogs, feeling much sleepier as he fell into the pile of chilli dogs, his fourth chilli dog stuffed in his mouth as the chilli dogs had sleep power poured upon it.

Cubot chuckled as he placed his right hand over his mouth, looking down at the snoozing Sonic as he then locked him up in a cage.

* * *

...

...

...

"...Ugh... _where... am I...?_"

Sonic groaned loudly as he woke up, shaking his head as he stood up, his hands on his knees. He looked up, to see Amy, Shadow, and Silver all looking back at him. Sonic then took a good look around to see where he was, gasping as his eyes widened.

Much to his horror, he was in an elevator again.

"**No!**" Sonic exclaimed as he slammed his fists on the elevator door, pounding it as he cursed. "Dang it, darn it, damn it! I can't believe I'm in a friggin' elevator, _again!_"

"You're not the only one to be annoyed by this," Silver remarked as he had his arms folded, sitting down.

Shadow, who stood up, also had his arms crossed together. "Yeah. None of us even remember what happened to us prior to getting trapped in here."

"Well that's just great." Sonic grumbled as he turned to Amy, who was sitting down. "Do you know what building we're in?"

Amy frowned as she shook her head, holding her hands together. "I'm sorry, Sonic, but I have no idea where we are..."

"_No...!_" Sonic exclaimed in horror as he fell to his knees, with the other three hedgehogs sighing as they were all once again trapped in an elevator.

Dr. Eggman laughed as he had the four hedgehogs trapped inside an incredibly slow elevator in a private tower he had secretly made in Eggmanland, the tower having exactly one hundred and eleven floors. It would be a long while before Sonic and his friends could get out...

...

...

...

...

_...Now the fun **really** begins..._


	7. Pondering About Dreams

Sonic, Amy Shadow, and Silver all looked at each other as they wondered what to do, the four hedgehogs sitting down as the elevator was painfully going up slowly.

"So..." Sonic commented as he had his arms wrapped around the back of his head. "Did any of you guys do anything interesting in the week that passed?"

Amy smiled as she raised her right hand. "Well, I saw Shadow and Silver in my dreams! They were sweet dreams..." She giggled as she held her hands together. "I dreamed about you, Sonic..."

Sonic winced as Silver coughed, folding his arms together as the silver colored hedgehog spoke up.

"Actually, it wasn't just Sonic she was dreaming. You see, she had this weird nightmare creature somehow emerge out of her dream world, and we had to go into Amy's dreams to destroy the source," Silver stated as he moved his hands around.

"Sure, just give away the exposition of an otherwise unrelated fanfiction while you're at it," Shadow remarked with a sneer as he rolled his eyes.

Sonic smirked as he turned to Shadow. "Sounds like someone is a little cranky."

"Oh shut up, faker." Shadow growled as he folded his arms together, turning his head away. "I just want to get out of this damn elevator."

"Well so do we, and you don't see us complaining!" Silver exclaimed in response as he folded his arms together, turning to Sonic and Amy. "...Right?"

"Well, we could just wait it out..." Amy commented as she sat close to Sonic, smiling as she held her hands together, lowering her eyes. "And get a chance to cuddle together..."

Sonic eyed Amy as he moved a bit to the left, going towards Shadow as Amy kept sitting close to him, with Silver chuckling as the elevator barely went up.


	8. Wait, Didn't We Already Talk About This?

Sonic, Amy, Shadow, and Silver were all still in the elevator as Silver was holding a calculator in his hands, seeing how long it would take them to get out. Amy let out a yawn as she stretched her arms.

"Golly, we've been in this elevator for a long while," Amy admitted as she placed her hands on her face. "This reminds me of the time when Shadow and Silver went into my dreams..."

Sonic gave Amy an odd look as he squinted his eyes, turning his focus to Shadow and Silver. "Wait, what? You two went into Amy's dreams?"

"Well... yeah..." Silver sheepishly admitted as he glanced back up at Sonic. "It's a little complicated..."

"Believe me. The crap that went down in Amy's head is enough to drive anyone sane away." Shadow commented as he folded his arms, closing his eyes.

Amy murmured as she pointed at Shadow with her right hand. "Hey! I'm not crazy just because I love Sonic!"

"Actually, you kind of are." Silver remarked as he then received a nasty glare from Amy. "Err... were. You didn't really show off your other qualities to either me or Shadow until recently..."

"By recently, you mean months ago, right?" Sonic commented with a smirk as he turned to Amy. "Because it took Ames that long to calm her affectionate love for me."

"I still love you, Sonic!" Amy shouted back as she wrapped her arms around the back of the head. "I just don't gush much about it because you're a really good friend."

"Good to know." Sonic commented as he then glanced up, sighing in annoyance. "And when will this stupid elevator go faster?"

"Probably never." Shadow remarked as he rolled his right hand around. "Come to think of it, it must be us slowly going insane from how mundanely slow this elevator is, because I just now remembered that Amy mentioned us in her dreams in the previous chapter."

Sonic, Amy, and Silver all stared blankly at Shadow as the black hedgehog sighed, placing his left hand on his forehead as he closed his eyes.

"Oh, right. I'm not suppose to break the fourth wall that much," Shadow commented as he took in a deep breath."

"...So, anyways..." Amy started as she cleared her throat, smiling as she held her hands together. "Who wants to play a game?"

"...What kind of game?" Silver asked as he turned to Amy, with Sonic also being interested.


	9. Sonic Is Cute While Snoozing

Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Amy were all snoozing as the elevator kept going up slowly, with Amy waking up as she rubbed her eyes, blinking to see Sonic snoozing with his arms wrapped around the back of his head.

"_Awww..._" Amy started as she slowly approached Sonic, wrapping her arms around Sonic as she giggled, resting her head on Sonic's chest. "He's so cute while sleeping..."

Shadow shook his head as he slowly opened his eyes, to see Amy cuddling with Sonic. He rolled his eyes as he stood up, walking up to Amy. "You're just taking as much advantage out of this situation as you can, aren't you?"

"Well of course," Amy calmly replied with a smile as she glanced at Shadow. "It's not every day that you get to cuddle with a slumbering Sonic!"

Silver yawned loudly as he smacked his lips together, noticing that Amy had her arms wrapped around Sonic. He rubbed the back of his head with his right hand sheepishly, raising his left hand up. "Uh..."

"Oh come on, don't tell me that you don't want to cuddle up with your hero," Amy responded as she playfully stuck her tongue out at Silver.

Silver and Shadow glanced at each other as they looked back at Sonic and Amy, with Sonic waking up as he stretched his arms, looking down and gawking to see Amy holding him.

"What the!? Amy, _off now!_" Sonic shouted as he tried pushing Amy off of him.

Amy giggled as she tilted her head sideways, her grip on the blue hedgehog being strong. "Oh Sonic, you know how to make anything silly and fun!"

Amy kept on giggling as Shadow and Silver both chuckled, the three of them enjoying Sonic screaming his head off in fright. If only temporarily, they forgot that they were trapped in an elevator.


	10. Calm Down, It's Just A Suggestion

"Hmmm..." Rouge The Bat stated as she was walking around Empire City in the nighttime, standing on the rooftop of one of the high skyscrapers, with E-123 Omega standing next to her.

"What is it, Rouge?" Omega asked as he slowly raised his mechanical right arm.

Rouge sighed as she glanced to Omega, grabbing his left robotic hand with both of her hands. "Oh, it's been a while since we have seen Shadow. I just wonder where he is."

"I am positive that Shadow is fine. He is the Ultimate Life form." Omega comforted Rouge as best as he could as he looked into Rouge's eyes, with him also missing Shadow as well, the duo not feeling complete.

* * *

Sonic, Amy, Shadow, and Silver all still were stuck in the elevator as Amy let out a sigh, her eyes lowered.

"What's wrong, Amy?" Silver asked as he moved his arms around.

"I'm bored." Amy responded with a frown as she crossed her arms together.

Shadow scoffed, rolling his eyes as he, too, had his arms folded. "So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Something that doesn't make me bored." Amy dully responded as she shook her head.

"...How about rock, paper, scissors?" Silver suggested as he raised his right hand in the air.

Sonic, Amy, and Shadow all gave Silver odd glances as Silver frowned, feeling nervous.

"Rock, paper, scissors? _Seriously?_" Sonic retorted as he stood up, approaching Silver and poking him in the nose with his right hand. "Do you really have no good ideas on how to make us entertained?"

Silver raised his hands in defense as he felt nervous from the glare Sonic was giving him. "I was just making a suggestion. You don't have to be so grumpy about it..."

"Well it's a stupid decision!" Sonic exclaimed as he was about to punch Silver, when Silver use his psychic power to prevent Sonic from doing anything.

Amy sighed in disappointment as she walked over to Sonic, hugging him. "Why do we have to fight? Can't we just have a good time?"

"I'm having somewhat of a good time watching you three make idiots out of yourself," Shadow muttered quietly as he smirked, his arms wrapped around the back of his head.

Amy and Silver murmured as they glanced at Shadow, with Sonic groaning as he couldn't pull away from either Amy's hug or Silver's psychic, being stuck in a puzzling situation, with the elevator ever going slowly. 


	11. A Hedgehog Brawl

Sonic, Amy, Shadow, and Silver all stared blankly at each other as they were quite bored, with Amy's stomach rumbling as Amy sighed.

"Man, I'm starting to feel hungry..." Amy commented as she held her hands together, glancing up at Sonic as she blinked. "Please tell me you guys brought a snack with you..."

Silver rubbed the back of his head with his right hand as he raised his left hand in the air. "Well, I do have a snickers on hand... you want one?"

"Oh boy, do I!" Amy gleefully exclaimed as she leaned over Silver, her eyes widening as she had a large smile on her face.

Shadow chuckled as he shook his head, his arms still folded together. "You're getting that happy from a Snickers bar? No wonder you got so bored quickly."

Amy growled as she pulled out her Piko Piko Hammer, holding it with both of her hands. "Watch it, emo hog! I can bash you in the head with this if I wanted to!"

Shadow growled as he felt insulted. "You know I don't act that way anymore, right?"

Despite Shadow telling her the truth, Amy smashed him on the head with her hammer, with Sonic laughing his head off as Silver chuckled, covering his mouth with both of his hands, with Shadow groaning in pain as he placed his hands on his injured head, which was in incredible pain.

"Damn! Don't you know how much that hurts!?" Shadow growled as he glared up at Amy.

Amy hissed as she gritted her teeth at Shadow. "Well, maybe you should keep your tongue still and not insult others!"

"I can do what I want." Shadow remarked as he then pulled out that damn fourth Chaos Emerald from behind his back, with it being the yellow Chaos Emerald. "And on the note of how much pain your hammer dishes out..." He then used Chaos Control, snatching the Piko Piko Hammer from Amy, smacking her across the elevator as soon as time returned to normal.

Amy screamed with rage as she jumped at Shadow, the two hedgehogs fighting as Sonic laughed, with Silver's eyes widened as he placed his hands on his head.

"Oh no... this situation is becoming worse than I thought..." Silver commented as he had hoped that the brawl between Amy and Shadow wouldn't last long, with Sonic enjoying it as he was getting his jollies off from watching Shadow and Amy beat up each other.


	12. Sonadow

Sonic, Amy, Shadow, and Silver were all still stuck inside the elevator, with Shadow letting out a yawn as he stretched his arms.

"Hmm... there needs to be something to spice things up..." Shadow mumbled underneath his breath as he glanced at Sonic, smirking. "Hey, faker."

Sonic glanced up at Shadow as he lowered his eyes, shaking his head. "What is it, Shadow? I'm not in the mood for games."

Shadow continued smirking as he folded his arms. "I bet that you couldn't be able to give me a kiss."

Sonic, Amy, and Silver all gawked in dismay as they looked at Shadow, who kept the smug look on his face.

"_A kiss!?_ Are you nuts!?" Sonic exclaimed as he stood up, pointing at Shadow. "I am not stooping that low!"

"I don't know, I would think it be kinda cute..." Amy admitted as she touched her fingertips together, with Sonic giving her an odd glance.

"_Cute?_ I wouldn't really insist that it's cute..." Silver remarked as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand.

Shadow smiled as he turned to Sonic, wagging his right index finger. "Well, are you going to give in to your primal urges, blue boy?"

Sonic scoffed as he turned his head, folding his arms as he closed his eyes. "No way, black face! I'm not gay!"

"...Why wouldn't you be happy?" Silver remarked as he rolled his left hand around.

Sonic growled as he punched Silver in the face, with Amy gasping as she ran over to Silver's side.

"Silver!" Amy exclaimed as she glared at Sonic. "Sonic, why would you do that?"

"Because he's being stupid!" Sonic exclaimed as he turned to Shadow. "And speaking of stupid, you sure are acting like a big moron, Shadow! I'm surprised!"

"...I'm not, considering that you're a big chicken." Shadow chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "Come on, you wimp, it's just a kiss."

Sonic murmured in annoyance as he wiggled his lips, deciding not to look like a coward in front of Amy and Silver as he grabbed Shadow and kissing him, with Shadow smirking as he returned the kiss, the two male hedgehogs kissing in the mouth. Amy gasped in shock as she placed her hands on her face, with Silver waking up, gawking as he dropped his jaw in disbelief.

"What the hell...?" Silver mumbled as he was stunned by what was occurring before him.

"Oh my... _oh my..._" Amy panted as she frantically waved her right hand, blushing as she was feeling anxiety from watching Sonic and Shadow kiss, getting a horrified reaction from Silver. "I'm starting to feel wet..."

Sonic pulled away from Shadow, spitting at the floor as he stuck his tongue out in disgust. Shadow chuckled as he once again wrapped his arms around the back of his head.

"I knew you still had your girlie side hidden within you," Shadow laughed as he opened his eyes.

"**S-shut up!**" Sonic snapped as he gritted his teeth, clenching his fists as he sat back down, disgruntled with the kiss he had just did as Amy kept panting, with Silver blinking in absolute disbelief.


	13. It's Complicated

"How long have we been in this damn, stupid elevator?" Sonic moaned as he slammed his head back, looking up as he sighed. "I'm starting to feel cramped..."

"Join the club." Shadow remarked in a snarky tone as he had his arms folded.

Amy frowned as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head. "Gosh... I hope Cream is doing okay... I was suppose to have a cupcake eating contest with her."

"...Wait, you have food eating contests with Cream?" Silver remarked as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand, moving his left hand about. "You never mentioned this to me."

Amy smiled as she turned to Silver, wagging her right index finger. "Silver, there are some things about me that you'll never know. Unless you go back to the future and look in the record books." She giggled, before having an angry expression on her face, glaring at Silver. "Seriously, _don't do it._"

"...Okay, okay." Silver replied as he backed his left hand, simply sighing as he glanced up at the ceiling. "I wish we had something to take our minds off the fact that we're stuck here."

Silence. Sonic, Shadow, and Amy all glanced at each other, then turned to Silver, who felt uncomfortable.

"Don't you have psychic powers?" The trio all said in unison as they pointed at Silver.

Silver raised both of his hands up as he nodded his head. "Well yeah, I do, but it's kinda complicated. I'm not really that strong-"

"Nonsense!" Sonic retorted as he walked up to Silver, looking down on him with his hands on his hips. "I've seen videos of you using your psychic to put me in an endless loop! You can surely get us out of this jam!"

"...Sonic, I can't, even if I wanted to," Silver remarked as he stood up, moving his hands around. "Plus, in the case of those videos, that was a game about us, it's not exactly the same deal!"

Tension began to slowly rise as Amy's stomach rumbled again, making her sigh as she glanced at both Sonic and Silver.

"I wish you had the power to make some yummy grub... I'm getting famished..." Amy admitted as she placed both of her hands on her rumbling stomach.

Shadow scoffed once more, stretching his arms as he faced Amy. "I hope you have the willpower to go without food, because there's no way out but up."

"...And how would you know?" Sonic and Silver simultaneously both asked Shadow.

Shadow narrowed his eyes as he stood up, pointing at the elevator meter. "Because it's obvious that we'll be free once we reach the top. For now... we should relax." He then sat back down, moving his left leg as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head.

Looking at each other and sighing, Sonic and Silver shrugged in unison as they sat down as well, relaxing as Amy tried to take her mind off food, much to her grumbling stomach's dismay.


	14. They Don't Have Parents

Sonic, Amy, Silver, and Shadow were all napping together in harmony in the elevator, occasionally waking up to see if they reached the top yet. Any time they discovered that they didn't, they got disappointed, so they went back to sleep.

"Ugh... stuck in this elevator with no way out..." Amy groaned as she stretched her arms, holding her hands together. "I don't know how much I can go off into slumber... I want my mommy..."

"You don't have parents, you stupid idiot." Shadow muttered as he glared at Amy, his arms typically crossed with each other. "None of us do. We just kind of exist."

"...Didn't SEGA imply that you're Silver's father?" Sonic pinpointed to Shadow as he pointed at Silver with his right hand.

Silver gawked, his eyes widening as he raised his hands in the air. "Now just hold on! Just because I happen to be the Sonic equivalent to DBZ's Trunks does not automatically mean that Shadow's my father! Let's be rational about this!"

"...Well, I am the ultimate lifeform." Shadow commented as he stood up, stretching his arms. "And since I didn't really age at all when I was contained sixty years ago, it's easy to see how I could possibly birth a kid two hundred years after being around."

And then there was awkward silence, of which was broken by Amy's stomach grumbling.

"Wah... I'm so hungry..." Amy sniffled as she began to cry, tears forming in her eyes as she placed her right hand on her face, her left hand on her stomach.

"Come on, Amy, can't you think of anything but food?" Silver remarked as he was feeling a bit hungry himself.

Sonic smirked as he had his arms wrapped around the back of his head, chuckling. "Hey, at least she isn't feeling gassy."

Amy, Shadow, and Silver all glared at Sonic as Sonic opened his eyes to see the three hedgehogs glaring at him, his confident smirk fading away as he sighed, going back to sleep.


	15. Road Trips Are Not That Fun

"You know..." Amy stated as she touched her fingertips together, glancing up at Sonic and Shadow. "Me and Silver once went on a road trip together."

Sonic raised his right eyebrow as he faced Amy, his arms wrapped around the back of his head. "A road trip? You haven't told me about that."

"Well..." Silver nervously spoke up as he cleared his throat, "It wasn't as pleasant as you would expect... we were lost in a dusty old desert, I was exhausted, Blaze was scared the whole way, Rouge was hungry..."

"...And I really needed the bathroom," Amy admitted as she frowned, letting out a sigh as she lowered her eyes. "Which is really not good for me to be in this danky elevator..."

Shadow murmured as he opened his eyes, glaring at Amy. "I hope for your sake that you don't wet yourself while we're stuck in here."

"Oh come on, Shadow, cut me some slack!" Amy exclaimed as she felt her stomach let out a low rumble, blushing as she placed both of her hands on her stomach. "Oh... maybe I shouldn't be talking about bathrooms so much..."

"I wanted to hear more about the road trip, personally," Sonic muttered as he eyed Silver. "So, where were you going, and did you get there?"

"...I don't remember." Silver admitted as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "All I know is that we were heading to the Final Fortress for some reason."

"Maybe because you wanted to race on the Thunder Deck." Shadow pinpointed as he raised his left hand, getting odd glances from the other three hedgehogs. "What? that's the main reason anyone would want to go there."

The others sighed as they looked up at the ceiling, the elevator continuing to drag on as it went up, the ride seemingly never ending.

Little did any of the four hedgehogs realize that the _ride never ends._


	16. Leave It To The Chaotix!

Vector The Crocodile hummed as he was bobbing his head up and down, his lanky green arms wrapped around the back of his head as he was in the Chaotix Headquarters, which was somewhere in Sonic Adventure 2's Central City as Charmy Bee buzzed around the headquarters, being quite bored.

"Vex, I'm so bored!" Charmy exclaimed as he got into Vector's face. "We haven't been to the Pizza Hut in Station Square for days! Why can't we go back there!?"

"Because, _mah boi,_" Vector stated as he raised his right hand, pointing up at the ceiling. "First of all, Space Ghost and Moltar are doing a splendid job of keeping it in check alongside Rotor and Bubsy, who both have nothing better to do. Second, our main man Silver has been missing for quite a while, and I haven't a clue where he went!"

"You know," Espio The Chameleon stated as he walked into the living room, his arms folded together. "I haven't seen Sonic or Shadow around at all. Or Ms. Amy, for that matter."

"You think... they got kidnapped!?" Charmy gasped as he placed his hands on his face.

Vector slapped Charmy across the face with his right hand. "Relax, Charmy! Of course they didn't get kidnapped!" He then closed his eyes as he placed his left hand on his chin. "I'm sure they're off on another crazy adventure knowing them..."

"Well I hope that they remembered not to take it lightly," Espio stated as he sat down and began meditating, with Vector going back to humming as Charmy kept buzzing around, still bored but also worried for the four hedgehogs.

* * *

"Nobody's seen the trouble I've seen..." Silver sung to himself as he rubbed his right hand slowly with his left hand. "Nobody knows..."

"I wanna go home..." Amy whined as she sniffed, rubbing her eyes with her right arm. "I'm so hungry... I could eat my entire dress!"

"Please don't." Shadow remarked as he had his arms crossed, as typically expected.

Sonic sighed, his arms wrapped around the back of his head as he glared back up at the ceiling again. "We're never getting outta here, are we?"


	17. Amy The Hyprocrite

Amy sighed as she felt her stomach rumble again, her hands on her face as she frowned. "I would pay one hundred rings for a good burger right now..."

"That movie sucked." Shadow commented as he was reading an Archie Sonic comic he pulled out of his quills, reading through one of his arcs of 'Sonic Universe'. "I got it for a cheap laugh, and did it not pay off at all."

"Who called me cheap!?" Amy angrily barked back as she curled up her fists. "I'll pay two hundred rings! Maybe even three hundred!"

Silver was playing around with a yoyo as he glanced at his fellow three hedgehogs. "Remember when renting videos and games were a privileged?"

"How would you know about that?" Sonic asked Silver as the blue blur was resting on his right elbow, a permanently bored expression on his face.

Silver turned to Sonic, his eyes still lowered. "I do a lot of research on history, Sonic. You should know me."

"Well you should be thankful that we have instant access." Shadow commented as he flipped through the page of his magazine. "We don't have to be conned into renting shitty movies again."

"Shadow, language!" Amy exclaimed as she groaned from her stomach rumbling. "Damn, I can't bear this hunger!"

"Oh the irony." Silver chuckled as he noticed Amy's cursing, with Sonic chuckling as well as Amy growled in response, Shadow simply rolling his eyes as he continued reading his magazine.


	18. A Mouthful of Boot

"Mother, where's Miss Amy?" Cream The Rabbit asked her mother Vanilla The Rabbit as the two were in their private house located on the Chao Island.

"I'm sure she's somewhere safe, Cream." Vanilla stated as she turned to Cream, patting her on the head as they were both making cupcakes. "I'm positive that she won't get into any possible trouble."

* * *

Poor Amy was so hungry, she was in the process of slowly gnawing her right boot, being starved to the point where she would gladly eat anything.

"This elevator is still going too slow," Sonic complained as he had his arms wrapped around the back of his head.

Shadow was reading a couple of history books, ignoring Sonic's complaining. "I wish I had more books to gauge my intelligence on."

"Where did you get those books?" Silver asked Shadow as he was stretching his arms.

Shadow turned his head to Silver as he scoffed. "I pulled them out of Amy's hammerspace."

"...Hammerspace" Silver gawked as he placed his right hand on his forehead, sighing. "Oh, right. Forgot that Amy was magical."

"Argh! I wish I had enough magic in me to turn my boot into a nice bowl of spaghetti!" Amy growled as she kept on gnawing her boot, with Silver watching in disbelief as Sonic was enjoying the sight, with Shadow continuing to read.


	19. Spin Dashing Fails

"There's no place like home..." Amy stated as she began clicking her half eaten boots together, holding her hands together in front of her dress as she had her eyes closed. "_There's no place like home..._ **there's no place like home...**"

Shadow rolled his eyes at Amy as he shook his head at her. "Acting like a baby isn't gonna get you out of this stupid elevator. Try being productive."

"Because that's what you're doing, right?" Sonic taunted as he pointed at Shadow, smirking.

Shadow growled as he snapped back at Sonic, clenching his fists. "Hey, no one asked you for your stupid opinion, blue boy!"

"Guys, come on, don't fight!" Silver exclaimed as he stood between Sonic and Shadow, keeping them apart with his arms. "You're gonna make Amy cry!"

"Oh, I don't care!" Sonic exclaimed to Silver as he glared at the silver colored hedgehog. "We've been stuck in this friggin' elevator for hours, and it's getting to my head! I'm gonna break out of here at the speed of sound!"

Sonic then began spinning around like a spin ball, attempting to hit the ceiling, only to be knocked back as he fell on his head, injuring himself. Shadow and Silver looked down at Sonic as Amy gasped, covering her mouth with both of her hands.

"Sonic! Are you all right!?" Amy exclaimed as she blinked, her heart racing.

"Yeah... I'm fine..." Sonic grumbled as Amy helped him up. "Whoever trapped us in here knew what they were doing..."

"I suggest that we try thinking up of a plan together before doing anything rational," Silver suggested as he raised his right hand in the air.

Shadow scoffed as he folded his arms together, tilting his head back. "Humph. I suppose we could try that. Less Sonic here gets more headaches than he already causes."

Sonic growled as he glared at Shadow, who chuckled in response as Amy held him back, with Silver murmuring as he didn't like the tension rising between Sonic and Shadow.


	20. It's No Use

The elevator continued to go up at a snail's pace as Silver was thinking of how to get out of there, with Sonic playing around with a yoyo, Shadow snoozing, and Amy thinking of her other friends back at home.

"I wonder how Sally is doing..." Amy commented as she tilted her head to the right, holding her hands together. "Me and her were gonna go bust Ixis Naugus for another plot against poor Nicole... and Bunnie... I was suppose to go have a nice practicing match with her..."

Shadow glanced at Amy as he opened his eyes, his eyes narrowed. "Why are you bringing up those two girls specifically?"

"Because I wanted to have fun with my home girls!" Amy growled at Shadow in annoyance as she clenched her fists. "I do have lives beyond chasing Sonic, you know!"

"I'm sure you do," Sonic sarcastically remarked as he kept on playing around with his yoyo.

Silver snapped his fingers with his hands. "Hey, I got an idea! I'll just send one of us through the ceiling using my psychic! And then we'll get out!"

Shadow glared at Silver as he shook his head. "You pothead idiot, that's not going to work at-"

Before Shadow could finish his sentence, Silver used his green psychic power on Shadow, much to his dismay. Amy and Sonic watched as Silver chucked Shadow at the ceiling, with the black hedgehog coming back down as he landed on his back, growling as he was injured.

"Damn it!" Shadow cursed as he placed both of his hands on his back, his eyes closed shut. "Silver, were you not born with a shred of intelligence?"

Silver frowned as he rubbed the back of his head with his left hand. "At least I wasn't microwaved as a baby..."

"Nice!" Sonic exclaimed as he laughed, happy to hear a joke revolving Knuckles. "Finally, something I want to hear for once!"

Amy murmured as she glared at Sonic, her eyes lowered as she folded her arms. "Sonic, is there any time when you're not a snide bastard?"


	21. Shadow Polishes His Act

"I bet ol' Knucklehead is using the microwave to warm up his baby back on Angel Island," Sonic remarked dully as he stretched his arms.

Shadow glared at Sonic as he was painting his nails using red nail polish he borrowed from Rouge. "You made that unfunny joke in the previous chapter, you spiky dolt."

"Well at least I'm not painting my nails!" Sonic snapped back as he pointed angrily at Shadow with his right hand.

Shadow scoffed as he turned his head to the right, closing his eyes. "I'll have you know that I'm more sophisticated than you are, blue boy. Painting makes me feel more calm, at peace."

"I can understand painting, but _painting your nails with nail polish? _Specifically speaking,_** Rouge's** nail polish?_" Silver gawked as his right eye twitched, being unable to believe what Shadow was doing, as well as recognizing the nail polish he was using.

Shadow let out an annoyed sigh as he glanced at Silver. "If it was Amy doing this, neither of you two would be acting so stuck up."

"Speaking of Amy, what the hell is she doing?" Sonic asked as he then turned his attention to Amy.

Amy had her Piko Piko Hammer in her hands as she panted, aiming at the wall as she looked at it intensively. "All right, I'm gonna knock this damn wall down, in hopes that get out of here. Whether I'm alive or not, I'm gonna set us free from this elevator of hell, and there's only one thing I want you boys to do."

"...What is it?" Sonic, Shadow, and Silver all asked as they all got up, standing behind Amy.

Amy then turned around, tears forming in her eyes as she began trembling, her legs shaking. "_Talk me out of it!_"

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver all fell back as they groaned, not believing the sudden change of attitude Amy had, who was too afraid of the possible outcome of destroying the wall.


	22. Shadow, Do What Tastes Right

"All right! That's it! No more messing around!" Amy exclaimed boldly as she stood up, holding her Piko Piko Hammer in her hands as she glared down the western wall of the elevator. "I'm gonna pull a Ronald Reagan! Time to _tear down this wall!_"

As Amy approached the elevator wall, something overcame her, causing her to wail as she collapsed on her knees. Shadow rolled his eyes as he was eating Wendy's, with Sonic and Silver exchanging their shoes.

"Is she seriously still afraid of that wall?" Silver asked as he had Sonic's shoes on his foot.

Sonic nodded, trying to place Silver's boot on his right foot as he gritted his teeth. "Yeah. Something about her being claustrophobic, or something."

"Heh, really? Something remotely close to character development?" Shadow commented as he let out a chuckled, munching on some chicken nuggets. "**Ha!** What a laugh."

Sonic, Silver, and Amy all stared at Shadow as Shadow gulped down, holding some french fries in his right hand.

"...What?" Shadow asked as he moved his left hand around. "You're looking at me like I'm a giant needle or something."

"...Where... did you get that Wendy's meal?" Silver asked as he lifted his left index finger at Shadow slowly.

Shadow scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "I had it stuffed in my quills, where else?"

"...AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL US ABOUT IT UNTIL NOW!?" Amy exclaimed as she began choking Shadow, with Silver and Sonic surprised. "_WHY YOU LITTLE-_"

"Wow. I guess Amy would go crazy for any snack," Sonic stated as he widened his eyes in shock.

It was then that Amy began beating up Shadow with her Piko Piko Hammer, with Sonic and Silver wincing as Shadow cried out in pain.

"Maria, wherever you are, **_HEALP!_**" Shadow exclaimed in fear as he received the blunt end of the Piko Piko Hammer's smashing, his entire body being whacked nonstop.

Seven minutes of a hammer smackdown later, Amy collapsed on her back as she groaned, getting to fatigued from having not eaten anything, with Shadow too wounded to be able to move. Silver and Sonic glanced at each other as they then hugged each other in their arms, being worried.

"We tell no one about this," Silver stated as he trembled, with an equally frightened Sonic nodding his head in agreement.

"Wah... I'm so hungry..." Amy whimpered in pain as her stomach began grumbling again, being unable to get up and enjoy the rest of Shadow's Wendy's meal.


	23. They're Going More Insane

Dr. Eggman was fixing up some of his old SEGA consoles as Cubot came in, wrapping his small robotic arms around the back of his head as the fat doctor turned his attention to the cube shaped yellow robot.

"Argh, what is it that you want this time?" Eggman growled as he pulled his brown mustache with his right hand. "Sonic and his idiot friends are trapped in the elevator! That's all the satisfaction that I need!"

Cubot rubbed the back of his head with his right robotic hand as he glanced up at Eggman, speaking in a cowboy accent, "Well partner, it seems that those vermin have been acting a bit... loopier than usual."

"...loopier?" Eggman remarked as he placed his hands on his egg shaped hips, glancing down at Cubot. "Show me the footage, right now!"

Cubot nodded as he pressed a couple of buttons on a nearby keyboard, with an electronic screen popping up as it showed the elevator that the four hedgehogs were stuck in, with Shadow completely covered in bandages as Sonic and Silver were playing patty cake with each other, while Amy was rubbing her grumbling stomach with her left hand.

"I'm so hungry... it makes me wanna cry..." Amy sung as she sniffled, tears rolling down her eyes. "I'm so famished, I could go for a lone french fry..."

"Amy, just shut it." Shadow growled as he winced, feeling his entire body in pain after being beaten up by Amy. "Ugh, I really wish I hadn't bit the hand last chapter."

"Well whose fault was that?" Silver remarked as he shook his head at Shadow, going back to focusing on Sonic as he clapped his hands. "How are you feeling, Sonic? Pretty content, right?"

"Depressed that we were trapped in here for so long that we have been demoted to doing this," Sonic complained as he sighed. "At least no one let one rip. Specifically, Amy."

"_Hey!_" Amy growled as she groaned in pain, her stomach grumbling so much it caused a cramp. "Ooh... my tummy wummy hurts..."

Eggman held his hands behind his back as he glanced to Cubot, pointing at the screen as he smiled. "Ho ho! They're going more insane than I expected! Excellent job, Cubot!"

"Aww shucks, you don't have to flatter me." Cubot remarked as he blushed, twiddling his robotic fingers together.


	24. The Hammer Is Stuck On The Floor

Sonic stretched his arms as he yawned, closing his eyes as he folded his arms together. "Man, am I so bored of this stupid elevator." He complained.

"It's not like any of us could find a way to get out of here." Silver remarked as he was juggling several balls with his psychic energy. "Just stay patient."

Amy let out a sigh as she held her hands together, shaking her head. "Ugh... I feel so dizzy... I don't think I could wait on eating anymore..."

"Well don't snap at me like you did again. _Please._" Shadow remarked as he was able to recover, slowly taking his bandages off as he shook his head, taking in a deep breath. "Those friggin' bandages were choking me."

"Peh, really?" Sonic laughed as he pointed at Shadow. "Well next time don't be so stubborn with food!"

Amy had her eyes lowered as she then turned her head to Sonic. "Please don't mention food... I already feel ill just thinking how empty my poor tummy is..."

Silver stopped juggling his hammer as he noticed the Piko Piko Hammer was glued to the elevator floor. He pointed at it with his right hand. "Uhhh... Amy, your hammer. It's... kind of stuck."

Amy gasped as she noticed this, placing her hands on her face. "Oh, my Piko Piko Hammer! I can't have it like this!" She then got up, placing both of her hands on the stem of her hammer as she struggled to pull it, grunting with each tug as she tried one more tug, letting out a high pitched, squeaky fart as she opened her eyes, blushing in embarrassment as Sonic began laughing his head off, with Shadow placing his right hand on his face as Silver's eyes widened from shock.

"...Well... that just happened..." Silver admitted as he wrapped both of his arms around the back of his head. "At least you got some exercise out of pulling your hammer, Amy..."

Amy continued blushing as she held down her red dress with both of her hands, being too embarrassed to take her hammer out of the floor. "G-gosh, excuse me..."

"At least it wasn't brassy and deep pitched like most of your farts!" Sonic laughed as he had his hands on his stomach, getting a glare from Amy.

Shadow sighed as he just shook his head. "I hate the idiots who put us in this damn elevator..." He muttered to himself in annoyance, growling.


	25. Shadilver

Shadow stretched his arms as he turned his head to see Sonic dozing off, with Amy rubbing her grumbling stomach and Silver yawning as he was feeling exhausted.

"What's up?" Shadow asked as he headed right to Silver.

Silver blinked several times as he turned to Shadow. "Oh, I'm just feeling a bit drowsy. Being in this elevator sure makes me sleepy."

"All it does it make me hungry. And stressed." Amy remarked as she had her right hand on her face, her left hand continuing to rub her growling belly.

Shadow turned his focus back to Silver as he moved his hands around. "Well, did you think of any strategies of getting us out of here?"

Silver murmured as he placed his left hand on his face, shaking his head. "Not exactly. The amount of room in here is reasonable, but we really should find a way to get out of here."

"You look a bit flustered." Shadow remarked as he observed Silver, brushing his silver quills.

Silver blushed as he pushed Shadow's left hand away from his quills. "Shadow, come on, now is not the time to act so... weird."

"What's weird about appreciation your flamboyant looks?" Shadow commented as he held Silver's left hand with both of his hands.

Silver's eyes widened as he shook his head, garnering Amy's attention. "S-Shadow! We're suppose to be rational about this! You can't just flirt while we're stuck in-"

But Shadow wouldn't allow Silver to finish his sentence, as he kissed him on the lips. Silver's eyes got bigger as Amy dropped her jaw in disbelief, her arms dropping. Sonic yawned as he woke up, wondering what the commotion was as he stretched his arms.

"What did I mi-" Sonic asked as he noticed Shadow and Silver kissing each other. Blinking, he shrugged as he lowered his eyes. "Oh, they're kissing each other. Just great." Sonic yawned as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head, going back to sleep.

Amy blushed as she closed her mouth, with Silver still feeling awkward as Shadow began fingering Silver's chest hair, much to his dismay.


	26. Who Trapped Us In Here?

All of the four hedgehogs sighed as they looked at each other, with all of them sitting directly in front of each other. Sonic had his arms wrapped around the back of his head, Amy had both of her hands on her rumbling stomach, Shadow had his arms folded, and Silver held his hands together.

"You know, maybe we should get to know each other more. Certainly to make this slow elevator go by a bit faster." Silver admitted as he moved his hands around.

Sonic squinted his eyes as he faced Silver. "Aren't we all good friends or something? Why would we need to know more about each other?"

"...Because we tried our best to get out, and we're still stuck in here?" Silver commented as he sheepishly rubbed the side of his head with his right hand.

Shadow closed his eyes as he tilted his head down. "You know, I do wonder who was the bastard that trapped us all in here. It would have been the doctor, but I have a shaking feeling that it's someone else."

"Finetivus?" Amy remarked as she placed her left hand on her face, her right hand on her left shoulder. "The Destructix? Scourge? Mogul?"

Silver frowned as he folded his arms together. "Look, just because he was a major villain in this time span and the past, doesn't mean that he's always a bad guy." Silver sighed as he closed his eyes. "I doubt that he would want to trap any of us in this elevator."

"True. He's immortal, so he couldn't care less." Shadow butted in as he rolled his right hand around. "That scratches him off the list. Which leaves us with the doctor, the Destructix, Negative Knuckles, and evil green Sonic."

Sonic sighed as he lowered his arms, shaking his head. "I wish I had more original bad guys other than Buttnik..."


	27. The Lights Go Out

Sonic, Shadow, Amy, and Silver all were snoozing as the elevator briefly went dark, with Silver sensing it as he woke up, gawking as he used his psychic power to lit things up, the green psychic being enough to illuminate the entire elevator. Sonic, Amy, and Shadow each got up as they all stretched their arms, yawning as they wondered what was going on.

"H... hey. What happened to the lights?" Amy remarked as she felt a bit surprised, holding her hands together

Silver shook his head as he blinked, facing Amy. "I don't know. The elevator must have been running on low power, so I guess it blew out."

Sonic groaned loudly as he placed his hands on his face, complaining. "Well his is just great. We're stuck in a slow elevator, and now the power's out. Great!"

"Hey, join the club, faker." Shadow butted in as he pointed at Sonic with his right hand. "None of us like this either."

"Yeah, in case you didn't notice, I'm using my own power here," Silver remarked as he glanced at Sonic.

"Quiet, you." Shadow remarked as he pointed at Silver with his left hand, shaking his head. "How long until we get power back?"

"I don't know..." Amy remarked as she frowned, placing her hands on her face. "I hope it comes back soon... poor Silver can't keep using his psychic forever, and I'm afraid of the dark..."

"Amy, it's all right. I can hold on for a bit longer," Silver remarked after feeling lightened up by Amy's words, feeling a bit more optimistic. "We're all in this together, Amy. Don't you worry."

Shadow scoffed as he folded his arms, shaking his head. "If Omega was here, he would just blast the entire elevator." He chuckled as he smiled. "That would be good to see."

"Ugh, what I would do to beat up Robuttnik right now..." Sonic grumbled as he lowered his arms, still feeling pretty peeved off as he took in a deep breath and sighed.


End file.
